warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:AmaterasuRaven
Remember: No cussing! I'll allow the D word though. Cat Forms I will gladly make your cat for you! Just comment under this description form. Copy my form exactly, and describe well. People that just say "well, she also has a scar..." is not enough. I need to know where ''and how far it stretches, how deep it was, yadayadayada.. xD Here is the form: Base Pelt Color: Eye Color: Shading Color: Highlights: Scars/Markings: Disabilities: Twisted leg like Deadfoot, or crooked jaw like Crookedstar Longfurred or shortfurred: Rank: Extra things I didnt mention: Hope that made sense! Leave all requests below this line, please! 14:25, August 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- Siggie Request Form I'm now doing signature requests. If you want me to make you one, fill our a form below the line at the bottom. c: What you want it to say as your name: Extra Wording: Colors: Extras: Border: Background: Cat Link: Yes/No Talk Page Link: Yes/No User Link: Yes/No Other stuff: Or you can choose for me to surprise you with a signature that I think would fit you best. c: My Siggie As An Example: 02:12, September 7, 2013 (UTC) ---- Sandbox Post your new siggie here to test it. Eagletalon Talon of Swooping Eagle... ---- Meet me in the PM's. Yo. Sorry, but when you clear your talk you have to put ''everything in the archives- including responses to stuff you regret saying. I get it, I put up a lot of stuff I regret ever hitting the submit button with- check my recent contribs. PS I don't mean to stalk you, I was actually gathering some info and accidentally ran into this. Can we meet in PM's when you're free? Tell me a good wikitime for you. I want to ask you about something. 05:09 Sun Sep 15 Re: Unfortunately, due to Creative Commons, there's not much that can be done about people using our blanks on other websites except (nicely!) asking them to remove the image. Thank you, though! And in the future, it's easier to just post a report in the Reporting Center for these kinds of things. x3 22:36 Mon Sep 16 2013 :( I'm sad. ✤Creameh✤ 22:39 Mon Sep 16 Because my crush doesn't like me, DX!! ✤Creameh✤ 22:55 Mon Sep 16 D:! My world is falling apart! ✤Creameh✤ 22:59 Mon Sep 16 ✤Crea]]meh✤ 23:03 Mon Sep 16 Since you've complimented my charart quite a few times, can I add you to my friend list? •Wanty•That's fine too! 11:43, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Image Nice personal image, Raven! Very creative! :p 21:39, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey, sorry. Sorry I haven't been able to comment on your image like I'm really struggling w/ completing the textures tutorial.. I just feel really bad lol 23:26 Wed Oct 9 Thanks! It's sent now ^-^ meet in chat? 01:06 Thu Oct 10 RE: -lateish x3- I love THG too! On this rp wiki I go on based on the WOTB and GoG series, I've actually named three characters after them. One belongs to me, the other two to another user. My one is called Clove, and the other user's are Rue and Kato (we decided to spell it like that, and you know what's good? Clove and Kato have feelings for each other like the characters in THG), both names suggested by moi. c: 17:08, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Re: http://wolvesofthebeyondrp.wikia.com/wiki/Wolves_of_the_Beyond_RP_Wiki this is the link to the homepage - are you interested in the series called 'Wolves of the Beyond' and 'Guardians of Ga'Hoole' (about owls) by Kathryn Lasky? It's awesome. There was film on the GoG one in 2010, if that'll jog your memory a bit (though that film was amazing it was very different fom the books). 21:26, October 10, 2013 (UTC) I'd highly reccomend Amazon. You can get excellent quality books for lower prices then in your local bookstore, but you can get good prices. c: 22:27, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Cat Can you make me Lostleg? Gender: Male (boy) Base Pelt Color: Brown Eye Color: Amber Shading Color: Dark on bottom Highlights: tabby with white chest Scars/Markings: a long, red scar down his flank Disabilities: useless front leg with no paw Longfurred or shortfurred: long fur please :3 Rank: warrior Extra things I didnt mention: one ear is black and one ear is white. a naked tail (no fur on the tail is what im saying) Thanks! 22:45, October 10, 2013 (UTC)Eagletalon44 (talk)Hawkshadow Amazing! I love your charart pic. Thanks! I will soon add Lostleg to the Prophisized nobodys. Weird, right? Prophisized nobodys? It was the first thing I thought of. I love that charart! Eagletalon44 (talk) 19:27, October 11, 2013 (UTC)Eagletalon' :) Send me a video tutorial please? its polite to say please right? ''My email is: athenaseamount@gmail.com Thanks! Eagletalon44 (talk) 20:18, October 11, 2013 (UTC)'Eagle''talon'' If you have time do a siggie. Suprise style. Eagletalon44 (talk) 22:43, October 15, 2013 (UTC)'''EagleTalon Re Heyy, mine is were-cancelling-the-apocalypse x3 4:45 Thu Oct 17 2013 Oh haha it's a Pacific Rim reference and will probably change at any point honestly. 14:06 Thu Oct 17 2013 RE: To da, there ya go! I think it was because you put color: orange instead of color: orange. You put an extra space, an easy mistake :) 16:01 Fri Oct 25 Fine, SINCE TALK PAGES ARE PUBLIC, I'll try to get Frosty on her moms comp for this...*sigh* Why does everyone like stalking me and my friend. It's obviously the new fad. 13:13, November 5, 2013 (UTC)